The present application relates generally to charging devices and, more particularly, to a charging device, a system, and a method of supplying power to at least one load.
As electric vehicles and/or hybrid electric vehicles have gained popularity, an associated need to manage delivery of electrical energy to such vehicles has increased. In addition, a need to provide safe and efficient charging devices or stations has been created by the increased use of such vehicles.
At least some known charging stations include a power cable or other conductor that may be removably coupled to the electric vehicle. The charging stations receive electricity from an electric utility distribution network or another electricity source, and deliver electricity to the electric vehicle through the power cable.
At least some electric utility distribution networks include a plurality of inductive electrical loads. Most of the volt-amperes supplied by the electric utility are absorbed in loads as electrical power. One or more inductive components within the loads require volt-amperes reactive or VARs to be supplied. The volt-amperes reactive cause an increase in the total volt-amperes supplied by the utility. The volt-amperes reactive current supplied, though reactive and non-dissipative at the loads, expends real power as heat energy within one or more conductors of the electric utility distribution network and no real work is accomplished by the volt-amperes reactive. Such volt-amperes reactive consumption reduces an efficiency of the electric utility distribution network and requires the production of additional volt-amperes (VA) to provide a sufficient amount of real power to the loads.